


Lonely Wednesday

by daddyyogurt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Elsakat, Elsakat is my OTP stfu, F/M, Solradia - Freeform, davejade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyyogurt/pseuds/daddyyogurt
Summary: Karkat thinks he’ll go through highschool lonely until he sees the gorgeous and stunning love of his life..
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 3





	Lonely Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> i know some of you bastards are from @britishhatemail on instagram. it’s me, roxy. don’t speak of this you cucks

Karkat opened his locker and placed his bag inside, pulling out his textbook for next period. He sighed when he slammed the metal door shut with a “CLANG!!”. Another day at Alternia Highschool. The place where kids fuck behind bleachers, people sell drugs in the bathrooms, and the school could get shot up any minute. Karkat stared slightly at his closed locker, when he felt someone brush against him. He turned his head and saw Dave and Jade, the cutest couple in school. Oh Gog, calm down Karkat, don’t get jealous of them. It’s totally not like out of your friend group you and Eridan are the only single ones... But that doesn’t matter! The bell might ring soon. Karkat turned and began walking to his left, as his classroom wasn’t that far away. 7 hours of this boring ass teaching. Well, besides lunch, but you mainly sit alone besides Egbert and all his filth. Karkat wondered why he doesn’t just stab that dweeb. Karkat stopped at his classroom door and opened it, sitting down in the very back, right next to Terezi.

“H3Y LOS3R HOWS 1T H4NG1NG?” Terezi asks, Karkat slightly grunted and continued to stare off into space until his teacher started class.

The constant chatter of teens rattled Karkat’s eardrums as he rested his head in his palm. The whole class shut their mouths as soon at their teacher walked in.

“Oooook class SHUT THE FUCK UP. Today we’ll 8e learning about pirates again..” his teacher said, her voice fading out in his thinkpan.

Ah yes. Mindfang. The absolute bitchiest worker in the whole school. Well, there’s definitely worse, but she’s the bitchiest in Karkat’s book. The whole day seemed like a blur to Karkat. Everywhere he went, someone walked hand in hand with someone else. Karkat knew about romance, HE LOVES ROM COMS! He held his head low.

...

Karkat sighed. Finally this day was over. It was a Wednesday, so, 2 more days to go. Karkat walked over to his locker and placed his textbook in, pulling out his bag. He locked his locker and walked out the school building, squinting his eyes as the bright sun shone on him. He had some place in mind. His favorite cafe, where they would brew him a black coffee and he stared at the bustling cars as they drove by. It’s like his whole world stopped when he was in there, like an everlasting effect. Karkat stopped standing in front of the school looking like an idiot and began walking to the cafe. He got bumped into, almost didn’t make the light while walking and got called “nubs” along the street, arguing back, almost getting into a fight. Nonetheless, he got to the cafe. Karkat could already smell the nice aroma of heated coffee beans and baked pastries. He opened the glass door and walked up the counter.

“HI CAN I GET A SMALL BLACK COFFEE?” Karkat asked, enjoying the cafe feel.

“Of course! That’ll be $2.15.” the cashier told him, and Karkat reached in his backpack. He pulled out $2.15 and handed it to the employee. “We already know you and your watchin, we were wondering when you were gonna come back!” 

“HEH, YEAH. I WAS JUST A LITTLE TOO BUSY WITH STUFF.” Karkat replied, a hand going to the back of his head.

The cashier let out a small chuckle, “Well I’ll call you when it’s ready.” 

Karkat walked to an empty chair near the window and peered out. The streets were fairly empty today, usually they were packed with single dads yelling at their kids to shut up or he’d make them walk home. Ok maybe that’s not “calming” per say, but it was to Karkat apparently. He enjoyed the simplicity of his town, a fairly packed place, but just the right amount of people. Karkat pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his socials, throwing ip in his mind as he saw more and more posts of couples. Oh right. The whole “Valentine’s Day” human bullshit was coming up. Great. Just another thing to make Karkat sad that he’s lonely. He shut his phone off right when he heard the lady call him.

“Hey Karkat! It’s done, hon.” She called and the corner of his lips gave a slight smile as he walked back to the counter. 

“THANKS MA’AM.” He thanked and grabbed the coffee, hot steam coming from the lid.

Karkat walked back to his table and began to sip the hot coffee. It burned his lips, but for some reason he didn’t even mind that. He once again pulled out his phone and began to go through his messages, getting on from the one and only.. Sollux...

TA: Dude, human Valentiine’2 Day ii2 comiing up and you’re 2tiill lonely? II expected Eriidan’2 dumba22 to be but you? You can actually 2core 2omeone y’know?

CG: SHUT UP. IF I WANTED TO GET SOMEONE I WOULD HAVE TRIED. CUT ME SOME SLACK HERE.

TA: 2uiit your2elf ii gue22. Me and AA are ju2t gonna hang out. 2eem2 like you can’t without a mate2priit.

Karkat was kind of fused. Why do people care so much anyway? And why is this so cliche? Anyways, He crossed his arms on the table, trying not to let his anger let loose. Suddenly..

The most beautiful girl walked in the cafe. Long blonde hair, a light blue dress, he fought a blush afraid of his blood showing, but it wasn’t his fault she was gorgeous! He pulled his sweater over his face to hide his blood. She didn’t even bother to get coffee, she immediately recognized Karkat and he eyes widened as she sat down.

“Hey, you look familiar.. Do you go to Alternia High?” she asked, wow, even her voice was beautiful.

“YEAH UM, MY NAME’S KARKAT. KARKAT VANTAS.” Karkat said behind his clothed mouth.

“Ha, my name’s Elsa, I thought i knew you from somewhere!” Elsa chuckled. “I don’t even like coffee really, I just come here to sit because it’s a great place to do homework.”

“THAT’S UNDERSTANDABLE. SO WHAT GRADE ARE YOU IN?” Karkat asked, aiming his eyes away from her face.

“Oh I’m in the same grade as you, dude. I see you around and have friends who know you. You know, Jade Harley, right?” Elsa responded and Karkat nodded, he knew Jade, her and Da- KARKAT STOP.

“YEAH WERE FRIENDS. I LIKE YOUR HAIR, IT LOOKS REALLY PRETTY.” Karkat slipped and slapped himself mentally, but it seemed to make her blush, a lot.

“Oh um- Thank you!” She thanked and stood up. “Well it was nice talking to you, I have to get going, here’s my phone number if you ever want to talk!” Elsa said and pulled a pen out, scribbling her phone number onto it.

Elsa left with a hurry, and Karkat sat there, with a shocked look. ‘DID SHE JUST GIVE ME HER PHONE NUMBER AM I DREAMING?’ he thought. Well now with Karkat’s little crush, he might actually get a matesprit now...


End file.
